


Ten to Zero

by blklightpixie26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: A countdown of Logan's temper and events in the mansion





	Ten to Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the RoLo Realm
> 
> All Characters and places belong to Marvel Universe and Marvel Comics.

10

The number that Professor Xavier told me to start with when I feel like I am losing myself to the Wolverine, half of my personality. The half of me that certain people in this world love for how nothing matters, but the fight and death it can cause. The half that I fight constantly to stay with my teammates and the children that I am so protective over.

9

The number of months that I know in a matter of a week that would give me a child by the woman I love. A child that no one would be able to steal from us. The child of a Weather Goddess and the almost indestructable Wolverine.

8

The number of meters between the sonofabitch and my mate. All it will take is one more step and I will gut him like a fish.

7

Steps between my mate and Professor Xavier, who along with Scott Summers will do anything to prevent me from making the biggest mistake of my life.

6

Adamantium claws puncturing my skin as the bastard dares to try to move closer to her.

5

Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Warren Worthington and Kurt Wagner. All heading towards the guy that wants to take her away from our team. Away from the life she knows and make her into a figurehead for a warring nation.

4

Cards charging in the hand of Gambit, who is for the first time actually waiting on my signal to throw them. It is a very strange honor to know that he would give into the freedom of just throwing them for my own bloodlust.

3

Seconds it took me to cross the distance between myself and Black Panther. It should have taken me longer, but I gave Gambit the signal to let go one of the cards to distract the bastard.

2

Sapphire eyes staring at the length I would go to help her stay with her family. Those eyes get me everytime I look at them. The half of me known as Logan and the half known as Wolverine could both get lost in them and she knows it.

1

One step from him towards our Wind Rider and I let loose on him. Punches and kicks exchanged along with many words, both of the polite and impolite variety. There was nothing going to change my mind about letting him meet his maker. He deserved more than that for touching what wasn't his to begin with.

 

"Wolverine." came over the winds that surrounded the grass, but it was ignored by the one it was meant for. Black Panther heard it, but the other man kept pummeling his fists into Panther's chest. "Mate."

As suddenly as the fight began it ended. Sky blue eyes meeting sapphire. Earth and sky. The white haired Priestess rested her hand on Logan's chest and shook her head. "Peace. He knows the truth now."

0

The number of words or other actions taken against Black Panther once it was seen that Ororo Munroe had spoken the truth. Panther would live to return to his homeland and find another wife. The number of seconds that it took for the most unstable of the X-Men to pull Storm into his arms and hold her close. The number of people who would ever try to vie for Ororo Munroe's affections again, if they had any common sense in their heads.


End file.
